Request: Count On Me
by xXNovenusPrimeXx
Summary: He would always help those in need. Yet they would scorn him afterwards, they would turn their backs to him. But she would stay bt his side, he could count on her. It was time to let the masks fall and stand before the World. T H E Y /were/ d.o.n.e. W a I t I n G... AmeBel /Count On Me: Bruno Mars/...Request From Far0ut
1. The Original

**Authors Note****: This was a request from Far0ut. I didn't know what I wanted to do with it so I started listening to other songs and put it off for awhile. Then I remembered my mom's advice to just write, don't think – just write it as it comes. So I did and this is what came about for it. Another thing is, I **_**am**_** taking requests if anyone wants to review me one or PM me one. Details are somewhere near the top of my profile page if you really want to know what all I can do for you.**

Songfic**-Count On Me, Bruno Mars  
**Pairing**-America/Belarus**

* * *

_o.0.o.0.o  
_**Oh uh-huh  
If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
I'll be the light to guide you  
**_o.0.o.0.o_

Belarus watched as America took the insults and jeers in stride. She wondered how he did it, live with all the scorn and hatred thrown his way, and still manage to help those same people over and over again. She resolved to herself that America was someone she would help if _he_ ever needed it.

_o.0.o.0.o  
_**Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need  
**_o.0.o.0.o_

It was nearing midnight, yet America still couldn't sleep. He sighed, rubbing his face as he stared at the ceiling. He was beginning to fall asleep when his phone vibrated once. Twice. He looked at the text, time to put on a show for the world once again. He wondered what it felt like to have someone save you, and then through that in their face with a sneer and a jeer. He got up, duty calls.

_o.0.o.0.o  
_**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
**_o.0.o.0.o_

Belarus was ready to scream at the world and kill everyone, including B.r.O.t.H.e.R., which was a rare occurrence.

"You wanna walk down to the Coffee House, with me?" America asked as he stood in front of her, hands in his pockets, "It's just down the street." Nations stared at him incredulously as one of his hands appeared before her, was he _insane_? She was surely going to kill him!

"That would be nice, thank you." Belarus said, taking his offered hand and standing up, something was bugging him, just as something was irking her. They would speak on their own time in the Coffee House. They could count on it.

_o.0.o.0.o  
_**'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah  
**_o.0.o.0.o_

"What are we?" Belarus broke the silence between them with her question as she shared a table inside the Coffee House. They had a two seat table in front of one of the windows that took up the front of the store as they watched it rain outside.

"Hm?" America looked at her, a questioning glance present.

"Are we enemies or friends or… what _are_ we?" Belarus asked once again, watching his façade fall as he thought.

"Well, I think we're friends, but I honestly don't care what we are considered." America shrugged, gulping down the last of his black coffee.

"Why?" Belarus knew the answer already, he spoke the answer as her mind brought it to the forefront.

"Because you're the closest anyone has actually gotten to me since I came out of Isolation." America leaned towards her, blue eyes intent on her, "Because you're the only one who realizes that sometimes I need to be saved as well, and your more than willing to step up when that time comes."

_o.0.o.0.o  
_**If you're tossin' and you're turnin'  
And you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Every day I will remind you  
**_o.0.o.0.o_

America scowled at his ceiling, it was well past midnight, and he couldn't fall asleep. While this was a regular occurrence there were others staying in his house and he knew he would have to sleep in order to deal with them in the morning, even if one of them was Belarus. A soft Belarusian lullaby drifted through the wall and America found himself asleep after a few repeats, a soft smile on his face as blue eyes drifted shut. Belarus was awesome, he decided in his sleep induced daze, and he wouldn't let her forget.

_o.0.o.0.o  
_**Oooh  
Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need  
**_o.0.o.0.o_

Belarus looked at America's tired eyes and walked up to him, nations surrounding the two followed their movements. She was going to help him, because he needed it right then.

"Coffee House?" A smile played at the stoic girl's lips. America's head jerked up to meet her eyes and he nodded tiredly, the problems with his country were beginning to get to him more so than ever. Belarus never knew she had it in her to keep someone close to her for so long.

_o.0.o.0.o  
_**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah  
**_o.0.o.0.o_

"I'm starting to remember why I enjoyed Isolation." America spoke softly as he looked out the window of the coffee shop. He felt Belarus' eyes zero in on him and for once he didn't care about the act he put up for the world, he felt tired and worn out, and about to give up. The nice guys always came in last, it was some law the universe set up to mock him.

"Yes, but if you were to go Isolationist, you would basically have to be levelled out and start again. And when you were done rebuilding, well, history might repeat." Belarus reasoned with him. He glanced at her.

"Sometimes history can go burn in Hell, for all I care. I'm tired of the hatred I get for helping people out and trying to be a peace maker when people make me out to be some merciless killer." America sighed, looking at the platinum haired girl once again.

"Everyone feels like that sometimes, but if it ever comes to that I'll be here, waiting for you." Belarus smiled to him tentatively.

"Right back at'cha." America said as he downed the rest of his coffee and stood, offering the Ice Princess his hand and a smile.

_o.0.o.0.o  
_**You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go, never say goodbye  
You know...  
**_o.0.o.0.o_

Belarus knocked on America's door, as she furiously wiped at the tears streaming down her cheeks. It was almost 11 in the night, and it was pouring and Belarus swore it was starting to hail as America opened his door. He was in a pair of basketball shorts and a black t-shirt, and he only took one look at the soaking girl before pulling her into his arms and home .

"You can cry all you want here, my lips are sealed." He whispered into her ear softly. She fell asleep in his arms a few hours later, they were in his Den on the couch and she was coccooned between him and a multitude of blankets.

She woke up with his arms still wrapped around her at noon the day of a World Meeting, neither answered their phones or the door.

_o.0.o.0.o  
_**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh  
**_o.0.o.0.o_

Denmark watched as Belarus spoke quietly to America, he looked miserable and no one seemed to care. He knew those two could count on eachother so he went back to causing his own special type of chaos, just after Belarus asked if America wanted to go to their usual Coffee Shop. He distracted all the other nations from noticing their escape, because everyone needed someone to talk to even if that person had their own issues. Belarus and America were a couple that would last for ages, he knew. Denmark had seen a couple just like those two last until death, he remembered as his eyes paused on Spain briefly.

"Good luck Natasha." He murmered as the duo left the room.

_o.0.o.0.o  
_**You can count on me 'cause I can count on you  
**_o.0.o.0.o_

America woke up slowly hearing the sound of laughing children and shouting parents float up through his windows. Sunlight peaked through his curtains and he rolled over to look at Belarus. He kissed her neck and made his way up to her jawline before she woke up and laughed breathlessly.

"So, good way to wake up or no?" He asked her as he pulled back to look at her face, she smiled at him and pulled him down with a hand on the back of his neck into another, brief, kiss.

"I'd say it's a good one." Belarus smiled easily. It had been ages since she had seen him this happy. Perhaps not all was lost when their world revolved around Coffee Houses and eachother. They hadn't lost eachother yet.  
_o.0.o.0.o_

* * *

**End Note****: Let me know how I did for this. Also I have a poll up for those who like Hetalia **_**and**_** Hunger Games, VOTE PLEASE! Check out my {Trial Basis} Story- **_**The Beastly Games**_**for said Poll, as you have to read that to understand what it's about. If you need something else like an exerpt from it, I am working on the story and I have one ready to post, just let me know if it really is needed, I think I'm going to post it anyway. Oh, and to people who read my series of oneshots centered on the Latin family, who got the reference I snuck in there? Can you tell me in a Review if you did? And Yes, The people who live on Denmark have been there for over 2,000 years or so, therefor in my headcannon he _is_ older than Rome, but not China, no one is older than China cause he's fuckin' ancient. Review Please.**

xXƝɵʋɘɳʊʂǷɍɨɱɘXx


	2. The Extended Version

** 11 Sept. 2000**~** World Confrence, Nations Dimension**~** 1436 Military Time**__

Another month, another day, and another World Confrence, Belarus wondered when they became so predictable that she decided to read the other Nations' body language instead of what they were saying. She watched Russia for a few minutes before becoming bored with the way she could predict him so easily, so she switched to another Superpower, America. He was smiling like a fool, his eyes shinning in a false bravado that she knew all to well, and other nations were insulting him. Some to his face, some in their own languages, unaware that he understood most if not all of what they were saying, and some spoke behind his back, glowering at his back. Belarus wondered how he managed to smile and make it look so _real_ when all anyone ever gave him was anger and insults when he helped them. And they were the ones who asked for his help in the first place.

Belarus decided, as she watched his body language not give a single thing away about what he was _truly_ thinking, she would save him if he ever needed it. She was likely one of very few nations that would do so.

** 21 Dec. 2004**~** 70476 Pierce Court, Maryland; America's Home**~** 0042 Military Time**

America stared at the ceiling of his room, a regular companion to insomnia. He stared at the ceiling a while longer, his gaze unfocused and only blinking few times. He sighed. His eyes closed sluggishly as his hands rose to rub at his face.

_Bzzzzz… bzzzzz…_

He picked up his phone and opened the text message from some random nation. America snorted, no one realised how much of an act his life was around other nations.

"The world's show must go on." America muttered to himself, kicking the blankets off of him. He wondered what it felt like to have someone help you out when _you_ asked for help and throw it in their face with a sneer and a jeer afterwards.

America stood up. Duty calls.

** 09 Oct. 2007**~** World Confrence, Washington D.C., USA**~** 1326 Military Time**

Belarus had come to hate attending World Confrences, she had realized this long ago. Now her only thought was to scream at the world and kill them all, even Brother, the rare occurrence it was. A shadow blocked her eyesight and she glared upwards at the nation who dared to come near her.

America stared back at her, hands in the pockets of his jacket. Nations stared at him, '_was he insane?_' most wondered.

"D'you wanna walk down to the Coffee House with me?" America asked her, "It's just down the street." One hand came out of his pockets and gestured in some direction. Nations expressions turned to incredulity, '_she was going to kill him!_' most thought. Belarus watched as he offered her a hand, she stared at him for a few seconds. He never wavered.

"Yes, that would be nice, thank you." Belarus took the offered hand as she stood from her chair. She could see in the way he stood and spoke and looked at other nations that something was irking him, just as something was to herself. Belarus had learned from the years of living with the American, he would speak when he wanted to and nothing could hasten him. Just as America knew not to press her for information, she would speak when her thoughts were gathered and she had an idea of what she wanted to say. It was one of those things they could count on to never change.

** 09 Oct. 2007**~** Coffee House, Washington D.C., USA**~** 1341 Military Time**

Belarus watched as America sat her coffee in front of her on their table before doing the same with his and sitting down. They had a table in front of the window that nearly covered the entire expanse of the front wall. The bricks of the wall were black, white, and every shade inbetween, not that there were many to look at with how Belarus and America sat facing the window, watching people go by as they sipped their coffee. The silence wasn't uncomfortable or deafining in the least, but it unsettled Belarus as America watched people go on with their lives through the window.

"What are we?" The silence broke, Belarus looked to America.

"Hm?" America tore his gaze from the window and his eyes were questioning when they stared at her instead. Belarus used to think they reminded her of the summer sky, but they looked more electric than that, she knew.

"I mean, are we enemies? Are we friends? Or… What are we?' Belarus asked, and with every word she spoke he thought and the façade he held up for the World slipped away with his thoughts, and Belarus got the clearest look at him in the decades she had known him.

"Personally, I call you a friend, but…" America trailed off, his eyebrows knitting themselves together briefly before he looked out the window briefly, turning back to her with more to say, "I couldn't care less what we are considered so long as we know eachother in some way." He shrugged before draining the last of his coffee, she knew it was black.

"Why?" Belarus didn't know how his thought processes worked clearly enough to understand how he came to his conclusion, but she would try and get some enlightenment before his façade was back in place, and Belarus knew it was only a matter of time.

"B – Natalya, you are the _closest_ anyone has actually gotten to me since I came out of _Isolation_." America was leaning forward as he spoke, elbows on the table as his arms folded together, "Because I can tell you are the _only one_ who realizes that I need to be saved sometimes, too, and you're more than willing to step up to the plate when the time comes." His electric, blue eyes were focused on her in that moment and Belarus smiled for the first time in what felt like centuries.

** 21 Apr. 2010**~** 70476 Pierce Court, Maryland; America's Home**~** 0247 Military Time**

America scowled at the ceiling of his room, wondering which nation exactly had come up with the _brilliant_ plan to let other nations stay _in his home_! He nearly growled, but waking up the nations at a time well past midnight was nigh on his to-do list. A silent groan escaped his lips as he pushed himself into a sitting position on his bed, the duvet pooling around his waist. Belarus was in the room next to his, which was a small comfort to America, but he would feel better if there weren;t as many nations staying in his home as there were, because the way insomnia just loved accompanying him in the night, he wouldn't be able to deal with almost all of the nations staying there in the morning.

America belatedly realized that the saying 'misery loves company' held some truth as a belarusian lullaby drifted in through the walls of his room. His lips twitched upwards briefly as he fell backwards into the pillows on his bed.

"God love you, Belarus." America murmered, letting his atheistic point of view be over taken by the religion he had grown up with take residence in his thoughts once more.

The lullaby repeated nearly two and a half more times before America was dead to the world, duvet still around his waist.

** 31 Feb. 2011**~** World Confrence, Washington D.C., USA**~** 1319 Military Time**

The Confrence was grating on America's nerves, Belarus could see that plain as day as nations failed at attempting to draw him into a fight. Eventually Germany got the meeting in order and time passed slowly before a lunch break was called. Belarus immediately strode over to America's chair and stood beside him for a moment before he turned and looked up at her, his eyes tired and showing how worn he was right then.

Nations watched them in confusion, they were a pair no one would have ever expected to happen in a million years, and never one as fond as it seemed between them to happen _for_ them. A smile ghosted across Belarus' lips.

"Coffee House?" Belarus allowed her lips to twitch upwards briefly and America nodded. She knew that the problems in his country had been wearing him out before this, but now it was to the point were he didn't care if anyone else saw it. Belarus had no idea she could hold a relationship outside of her family for so long and this close.

** 31 Feb. 2011**~** Coffee House, Washington D.C., USA**~** 1342 Military Time**

America was idly stirring the last of his coffee around in the cup as he watched people on the streets through the Coffee House's window. If any other nation besides Belarus were to look at that momnet they would not have recognized him, he looked like he was giving up on something with the weariness in his stature and tiredness in his eyes.

"I'm starting to remember why I enjoyed Isolation." America murmered, he could feel the heat of Belarus' gaze on his head, but his eyes stayed on the people outside the window, "There's, like, this – universal law – that the nice guys come in last and it's freaking _mocking me_. I'm sick of it, have been for awhile, really."

"Everyone has that feeling once in awhile, some more so than others. But for you, if you were to go into Isolation, you would need to be levelled and start all over. When the rebuilding is done there would be a chance for history to repeat," Belarus reasoned, America knew she was right, she usually was. He glanced at her for a second and turned back to the window, he ran a hand through his hair.

"Sometimes…"America started, "Sometimes history can go burn for all I care right now. I'm tired of helping people and getting burned down afterwards by _everyone_. I hate trying to be a peace maker and having it twisted around and making me out as a mindless killer." He sighed, looking to Belarus once more.

"That feeling gets to most people more than a few times, but I'll wait here for you if you ever go to that." The tentative smile the platinum haired girl gave him as she spoke was a wonder of the world and America got it almost every day he saw her.

"And to you." There was a smile on America's face now as he glanced down at the remains of his coffee, downed it and stood. America would always offer the Ice Princess a hand and smile.

** 12 June 2011**~** America's House, Nation's Dimension**~** 2351 Military Time**

Belarus didn't know why her brother was so adamant that she leave his house that night, escpecially as it began raining. Some of the things he said had gotten to her and now she couldn't stop crying as she ran down the streets in the Nation's dimension towards America's house. She knew he hated staying in his house here, but there was a chance she could get to his other house through it if he wasn't there.

The biege house came into sight and Belarus pounded on the white door, wiping furiously at her eyes in an attempt to stop crying. It was almost midnight so she knew she might be waking America up on the off chance he was here, but she also knew he had insomnia most nights. The door to America's house opened after she heard the deadbolt click and Belarus later swore to him that it had begun to hail. Belarus looked up at America, tears blurring her vision somewhat as she took in his blue and yellow basketball shorts and black t-shirt.

"My lips are sealed." The whisper came as Belarus was pulled into America's arms and house. Belarus let him pull her into his Den and pulled some of the blankets he kept in the room off the backs of couches and wrapped them around Belarus as she curled up in an armchair in front of his fireplace. She watched as he prodded some embers into becoming a full blown fire, adding another log here and there before he sat down across from her on the floor, just waiting for her to talk.

Belarus began talking to America well into the night and somewhere between her telling America what was wrong and America's eyes flashing a dark Prussian blue and grey, she had slipped out of the chair and layed down on his floor near the fireplace beside him. Belarus fell asleep coccooned in the warmth from a dieing fire, a multitude of blankets, and an American. Neither cared that the next day was a World Confrence and they would sleep until the afternoon to both of their phones buzzed non – stop and someone pounding on the front door. Belarus would laugh silently as America took the batteries out of their phones and shut the door to the Den and lock it before laying down next to her once more on his side as they spoke in whispers conspiratorially.

** 27 Aug 2011**~** World Confrence, Nation's Dimension**~** 1259 Military Time**

Denmark knew America was miserable, many nations did, and they didn't care. Denmark wasn't heartless, he cared for the kid, but he wouldn't be the one to make it up to him, Belarus had that position. He watched as Belarus spoke to America in soft tones before taking his hand and pulling him out of his chair. He could see her ask him if he wanted to go to their regular Coffee House and smiled, those to could count on eachother to pull them out of their moods.

Denmark grinned with a glint in his blue eyes, those two wouldn't be eye stalked today, because he had a special kind of chaos in store for the world so they could make their escape. Later Prussia would ask him why he did it, and Denmark would shrug.

"Everyone needs someone to talk to even if they have their own issues." He would say, remembering how he thought they would be a couple to last ages, Denmark would glance at Spain, remembering another couple he had seen last until death that America and Belarus reminded him of.

** 18 Sept. 2012**~** 70476 Pierce Court, Maryland; America's Home**~** 0827 Military Time**

America blearily blinked open his eyes, children laughing and parents shouting floating up through his windows as sunlight peaked through the curtains on his window/wall across the room from his bed. Stretching carefully so as not to disturb the platinum haired nation sleeping beside him to much. America smiled slightly as he rolled onto his side and brushed some hair out of Belarus' face.

America kissed her neck and continued pressing light kisses onto her skin and a breathless laugh escaped the Belarusian girl as he kissed her jawline. America pulled away and smiled down at her as she smiled up at him.

"So, good way to wake up or no?" He asked her, still smiling. Belarus laughed slightly once more before her hands snaked around his neck and pulled him down into another, brief, kiss.

"I'd say it's a good one." Belarus smiled easily up at him. It had been ages since she had seen him this happy. Perhaps not all was lost when their world revolved around Coffee House conversations and eachother. Because they hadn't lost eachother yet.


End file.
